


Te Amo: The things that we do

by Ring_Slinger



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ring_Slinger/pseuds/Ring_Slinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa leaves the boys alone to bond, when she returns she is pleasantly surprised at what she finds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Amo: The things that we do

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the ideas in my head and we're not sure about that. I wrote this as a bridge to something else but I was recently encouraged to post it so here ya'll go.

“Hmm, as much as I’d love to stay here and watch you two work things out I’ve got to take care of a few things and maybe do some shopping” she’d said with a wink and a grin before she made her way to get dressed and leave the two in the bedroom. It may have not been in her plans for this to happen but part of her was glad it worked out this way, that the two men in her life would come together in such an exciting way.

Still, the two men were left alone to their own devices as Lisa had gone off and taken who she could with her. Since she wasn’t there she wanted to guarantee them time to talk or whatever they needed without interruption. The two sat in a relative silence, Len not bothering to even put anything on and Cisco debating if he should or not.

“You know, it's kind of warmer in here than I’d have expected” he said with a joke, trying to break the awkward silence.

“If you feel like being naked I won’t stop you, after all I’m not exactly the picture of modesty here at the moment am i?” Len shot back, gesturing to his own body.

“Well then what the fuck am I still half dressed for?” he joked before stripping completely. Cisco hadn’t really planned on doing anything, but at the same time it didn’t really make sense to stay half dressed given all that had just transpired.

“So, well… now we’re both naked” Cisco stated the obvious, noting Len’s chuckle as he shakes his head. He started to move unsure of where to go. He motioned to the bed, silently asking permission to sit with the man who he clearly thought was attractive.

“I’m not going to stop you, but at the same time I’m not forcing you” he spoke, unknowingly echoing something similar that his sister had said to Cisco a while back.

“Yeah, I got that I just..this is a little awkward ya know?” the darker skinned engineer spoke.

“Because we’re naked or because we’ve both fucked my sister?” Len eyed the man wondering what exactly Cisco would say. The two of them had come quite far since their initial meeting, but some parts of their lives hadn’t intersected until now.

“No, its because I’m in bed with a guy who kinda really turns me on” Cisco admitted freely, looking at Len not wanting to hide anything, as if he could at this point..

“I could say the same, given how it would appear both me and my sister like you a lot. I can tell that you like us just as much” he remarked slowly eyes never leaving Cisco’s own. “So much so that what you saw earlier didn’t bother you, just entice you”

“It should have on some level? But it just...didn’t I don’t always understand you two but I’m alright with everything” Cisco stated, his eyes wandering up and down Len’s form. “Besides I’m attracted to both of you” he added as if it wasn’t obvious at the moment.

“So then tell me Cisco, here you are with a free pass at both my sister as well as myself, what are you going to do with it?” Len remarked, gauging the other man’s eyes for his decision.

Cisco stared blankly for a moment, processing what Len had just said. He hadn’t at all expected his day to go like this, but he’d be damned if he was going to say no to anything while he had the chance.

It took all that he had not to jump on the man, but he did his best to control himself. Cisco leaned in and pulled Len to him. He wasn’t certain if the older Snart was one for cuddling or anything like that but he figured why not start somewhere. A few kisses told him that while Len responded back it wasn’t really his thing, so like a good man of science Cisco tried additional options. One hand slid down between them to guide Len to him and then within moments both men were stroking each other’s hard cocks.

So it would seem that this worked better than before, as Cisco felt Len throb in his hand and he did much the same. Pulling back for air he looked at Len once more, noting the gleam in his eye. 

“Nice start, don’t let me stop you if you want to do more” came the breathy yet still snarky reply. Cisco figured it was now or never so he pushed back and after a short moment of re positioning the two of them he was now face to face with Len’s hard shaft. He licked his lips and started to stroke him once more.

Len moaned in approval, and Cisco couldn’t help but smile. He may have been a stranger to doing things like this but he sure fantasized about them enough. Time to put it into action he realized. He slid his hand down to the base and opened his mouth, one exploratory lick at the soft head convinced him to go for more. He opened his mouth and took the entire soft head into him, closing his lips around the thick cock and swiped his tongue around the head. He felt Len’s hand on his head and took it as a suggestion to go further, and Cisco happily obliged, moaning as his mouth was filled with Len’s cock.

Len snapped his hips forward, thrusting into Cisco’s talented mouth. He wondered if this was the first time he’d done this as well. Both men clearly had thought about it before, but there was a sense of enthusiasm that wasn’t lost on him. Cisco had slowed down his actions pulling up for air, a gasp escaping his lips.

“Sorry, needed to catch my breath...you’ve got a lot to take” came the reply as he stroked Len’s slippery cock a bit more.

“Don’t strain yourself. If you want we could trade places for a bit? Maybe give you a break” Len suggested, cock throbbing in Cisco’s hand as he eyed the younger man lustfully. 

It didn’t take long for Cisco to agree to the suggested idea, in fact Cisco was so very much ready for it that Len had a bit of a hard time containing the eager engineer. Much like Cisco , Len hadn’t really done this but he had thought about it for some time now, especially with Cisco. He grasped the shaft and pumped it a few times, just to see him throb. Cisco’s hips snapped up when one of Len’s hands cupped his firm ass. Clearly he’d have to do this again soon. Len made note and returned to Cisco’s cock. 

It throbbed and bobbed in front of him, inviting him to take it into his mouth. Len looked up at Cisco, locking eyes with him as he inched forward and closed his lips around the younger man’s thick cock. He’d watched enough porn and had gotten a fair amount of blowjobs so he knew what he liked, plus Cisco had clearly done the same so Len started to return the favor. His head bobbed up and down slowly getting a feel for the thickness that filled his mouth. 

Cisco let out a soft moan, a hand reaching down to urge Len forward. He obliged, allowing the man to dictate to him what he wanted. Len sucked at the shaft, applying pressure as he took all of him in inch by inch. When Len’s mouth was filled by Cisco’s thickness completely, he bobbed his head up and down building up speed as Cisco thrust upward. Len sucked hard knowing that he was close, the twitching of Cisco’s legs along with the rising of his chest and labored breathing.

Len pulled back just enough so he could lock eyes with Cisco. The horny engineer was on the verge of cumming, and just the sight before him was more than to make him lose it. However Len placing his strong skilled hands on his ass and parting his cheeks to tease him drove him beyond the edge he’d thought he reached. Within seconds he erupted spasming and thrusting and unloading himself into Len’s throat. Len to his credit swallowed all that Cisco had to give, pulling off and smiling at him before wiping his mouth.

“Sorry I just..I didn’t mean...fuck Len you really got me worked up” Cisco remarked his cock still erect, but only so much so.

“It’s alright, although since you came in me it’s only fair that I get to return the favor” Len grinned his hand still on Cisco’s firm inviting ass. He gave it a squeeze to signify just what was on his mind. 

Cisco returned the grin and leaned over to give Len’s dick a squeeze in return. “Just tell me you have some lube because I don’t think I’m going to be able to get you inside of me without it”

Len smirked, thrust upward into his hand momentarily before dislodging and getting up to grab the lube. He quickly started to lube himself up, realizing that he didn’t know much more than what he’d watched. However it appeared that Cisco had a few ideas. The young engineer straddled Len’s waist, adjusting for their height difference as best as he could. The two of them locked eyes and let out a groan.

Cisco lowered himself slowly on to the slick well coated dick. He’d used toys on himself before, as well as a finger or two but this was different. Aside from the fact that he knew it was a thick shaft, he’d never had anything this warm and pulsing inside of him. The two groaned as they started to move, Len placing his hands on Cisco’s hips and Cisco leaning forward hold him.

The two were so intent on getting their motions synced that they didn’t hear Lisa return. She’d known they were going to jump each other, she’d caught the two staring at each other before, but still the sight before her cause a shiver to run up and down her spine. Her hand quickly found its way past her pants coming to rest between her legs. As she watched Cisco bounce up and down her brother’s hard cock, she moaned as her fingers matched their speed.

Cisco’s eyes were closed so he didn’t see her, but he knew she was there, he was sure that even Len knew since he’d changed his rhythm and movements. The two adjusted their pacing knowing that Lisa was enjoying seeing them come together like this. Cisco guided Len’s hand to his slippery shaft. Len rubbed the head with his thumb, sliding the precum across the tip then down and around the engineer’s throbbing cock.

Lisa’s eyes were glued to everything the two of them were doing. She’d known that both of them had made mention of the other and she even joked about wanting to see them fuck but she wasn’t certain that they really would. Her rational mind was gone as her pants and underwear were discarded on the floor. She groaned, not caring if they saw her, hell she knew they wouldn’t stop. 

Her eyes latched onto the movements, her hands moving in time with her brother’s. As Len stroked Cisco’s cock, she rubbed her clit faster, her legs damp and her pussy gushing as she knew she was close to cumming. One look from Cisco as he opened his eyes was all it took to send Lisa overboard. Her legs shook and her body convulsed as she let her orgasm rip through her, the timing matching Cisco and Len’s own by a few minutes.

As she cried out, alerting them to her presence she smiled, taking the rest of her clothes off before joining them. “Looks like you two got started without me. Let’s fix that” she intoned smirking as she joined them on the bed.


End file.
